


A Pot of Tea

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never expected this to happen over a pot of tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pot of Tea

John never expected this to happen over a pot of tea. They'd been moving closer and closer for months, neither of them quite willing to step over the invisible line between them. It would happen eventually, but John always figured it would happen in the adrenaline of a case, the heat of a moment.

But what really happened was this:

They were sitting eating breakfast. Or rather John was eating breakfast. Sherlock was in the kitchen and John assumed he was puttering with an experiment. Either way, the doctor was just getting over a cold that had kept him mostly in bed the last two days. Mrs. Hudson had brought food and tea and he'd barely even seen his flatmate, though late the night before he'd heard the violin. Sniffling just a bit he reached for his mug without looking up from the paper. The mug was gone.

John's head snapped up. He had few lines anymore with Sherlock, but the tea was one of them. And his mug. He put both hands on the table to stand when Sherlock stepped out of the kitchen with his mug and a fresh pot of tea, John was dumbstruck and a bit wary as Sherlock handed him the mug.

Sherlock gave him a look that was meant to reassure as he set the pot in the middle of the table and retreated to the kitchen. John watched him go and sipped it. This wasn't his usual tea, but something meant to clear the sinuses and his head. Tasted a bit awful, but John drank it anyway before blowing his nose and reaching for the fresh pot. He was relieved when found his regular tea in it. After adding milk and sugar he stood and headed into the kitchen.

Sherlock was at the table in his dressing gown, open and revealing the t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. The clothes didn't look slept in. John could tell he was more fidgeting than paying attention to his experiment.

Nodding slightly to himself, John sipped his tea before setting the half-full mug on the counter. Sherlock's eyes watched him as he approached, but he didn't move his body until John took his arm and turned him. They looked at one another a long moment, until John grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

For a moment, Sherlock froze and John worried he'd made a terrible mistake. But then the detective wrapped his arms around him and nearly crushed him in his embrace. John slid his tongue into his mouth and Sherlock moaned so deliciously.

From there it was a blur as they made their way to Sherlock's bed, shedding robes and clothes as they went until they tumbled naked onto the bed, John on top, barely breaking the kiss for air or anything else. John's hands were tangled in Sherlock's curls the way he'd wanted to for ages and Sherlock's hands were moving down his broad back until he took hold of his arse with both hands.

John groaned and finally raised his head with a grin. He met Sherlock's lust-blown eyes for a moment before attacking his throat and shoulder with his teeth. Sherlock growled and rocked up against him, letting go of one cheek to fumble blindly in the nightstand, coming up with a bottle of lube.

As much as he wanted to let the moment go, John raised his head and pulled away slightly. “Protection?”

“You had a test done a month ago and you’re clean. I haven’t been with anyone since I got off drugs and tested clean then.” Sherlock pulled him down again and it was John's turn to moan as a long, slender slicked finger pushed inside of him. He dropped his head to Sherlock's shoulder as the detective stretched him, panting against his skin. He hadn't been with a man since the army and this felt amazing. Perfect. God, he even smelled delicious. John licked his collarbone, wanting the taste of all him on his tongue.

Despite the passion of the moment, Sherlock moved carefully, clearly not wanting to hurt his doctor. It made John smile, and when a second finger joined the first, he raised his head to kiss the detective again, exploring his mouth with his tongue the way the fingers were exploring his arse.

Finally Sherlock withdrew his fingers, but there was only a moment of emptiness before Sherlock's hands were on his hips, guiding him down, filling him as if they were made for each other. John rocked back, putting his hands on Sherlock's pale chest to steady himself. They paused and looked at one another another heatedly as Sherlock bottomed out.

John moved first, fucking himself slowly on Sherlock's cock. He’d been imagining this for so long, but the reality was even better. His heart felt as filled as his body, and all with Sherlock. The large hands wrapped around his hips, urging him faster. Still watching Sherlock's face, John took his own cock in hand, rocking into it with every thrust.

Suddenly Sherlock rolled them over. He went fast and hard, hips stuttering without rhythm, lost in the pure carnal pleasure. John pulled him down to kiss him again, moaning into his mouth.

With a muffled shout, Sherlock filled him. John came a heartbeat later, warm and wet inside and out. Sherlock nearly collapsed on his chest, only grudgingly pulling out before curling against his side. John smiled and held him close, kissing the top of his head, brushing damp curls out of his eyes. Sherlock made a contented noise and John felt him fall asleep. Good, he should rest sometime.

John drew the sheet over them both, wide awake despite the amazing shagging. He smiled, content and looking forward to wherever they went from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaire for the beta.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
